


Forever Yours

by allthingsmagical



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: At the alter, about to get married, Arthur can't help but think of Merlin instead of who is supposed to marry, will he or won't he?
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 115





	Forever Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fluff that crept in my thoughts and needed to be wrote lol

Arthur Pendragon sighed as he watched his bride slowly walk down the aisle, he looked among all the guests and was saddened to find one person missing...

_"Arthur Pendragon, meet your new dorm mate. Merlin Emrys." the dean said._

_Arthur looked at the hand that was held out to him and then looked up into the bluest eyes he had ever seen besides his own, his short dark hair, pale skin, high cheekbones, and those ears! "Yes." he managed to get out._

"Arthur?"

Arthur blinked and looked at Elena. "Sorry, my mind was elsewhere." he whispered before looking at the man who was marrying him and Elena. 

"We are all gathered here today..." Arthur drowned him out as he let his mind go back to another memory.

_Arthur woke up and stretched a little before turning his head and found himself being stared at. "Morning you."_

_Merlin smiled and edged closer. "Morning." he smiled and kissed the blond._

_"What do you feel like doing today Merlin?"_

_"I could just lay here all day with you."_

_Arthur rolled on top of the brunet. "Then that is what we will do." he laughed._

Arthur blinked when Leon leaned across him to hand over the rings, he nodded at his friend and turned to face Elena, looking at her, he could see she wanted to be here just as much as he did. He sighed and thought back to when he had to tell Merlin about him getting married.

_"Merlin why are you packing? Where are you going?"_

_"I am sorry Arthur but I can't be here anymore."_

_"You can't leave me Merlin."_

_"I don't want to but I have no choice, I will not continue with what we have now you are getting married to someone else, especially a woman."_

_"I have to Merlin, you know my father and what he is like."_

_"Yes I do, but you are a man Arthur, you a no longer a kid who has to do what your dad tells you to do, you started from the bottom and got to where you are today on your own, you have your own place, your own money, just what do you think Uther could do to you if you say no?"_

_"I will admit I am scared to find out."_

_"You also used to say you was scared to lose me, yet now you have. You have made your choice Arthur. Now I make mine. I am leaving."_

_Arthur took Merlin into his arms. "Please Merlin, I can not do this alone."_

_Merlin sighed. "You won't be alone Arthur, you will have your wife by your side." he gently placed his lips on Arthur's. "Goodbye Arthur Pendragon." he whispered._

_Arthur let the tears fall as he watched the only one he loved walk away._

"Do you, Elena Faye, take Arthur Pendragon to be your lawful wedded husband."

Arthur looked at Elena in front of him who smiled as she said 'I do' he gave a small smile and turned to the guests, his mother and father sat at the front, his mother looking sad for him and his father glaring at him, a silent warning to carry on and say I do.

"Do you Arthur Pendragon take Elena to be your lawful wedded wife."

A flash of different images of him and Merlin went through his mind, them kissing, them laughing, them cuddled up watching telly, Arthur waking up and seeing Merlin asleep by his hospital bed, Merlin running to Arthur who laughed as he caught him when Merlin wrapped himself around him, the last image was Merlin putting a chain around Arthur's neck, whispering "forever yours."

"No." he answered, ignoring his guests gasping and his father standing. He looked at Elena. "I am sorry Elena, I know one day you will make a wonderful wife to someone and make them very lucky to have you."

"You do not love or want me?"

"No. Am I wrong in thinking you feel the same?"

Elena smiled. "No. Thank you Arthur."

Arthur kissed Elena's hand and turned to his guests. "I am sorry but there will be no wedding today, I refuse to marry when my heart belongs to another." he looked at his mother who smiled and nodded at him and ignored his father as he walked back down the aisle and out of the church.

He stepped out of the doors and ran his hands through his hair and undone the top button of his shirt and stopped when he saw Merlin standing there leaning against his motorbike. "Merlin?"

"I have been standing here trying to work up the courage to walk in there."

Arthur smiled and walked over to Merlin but stopped when the slamming of the door stopped him, he looked over his shoulder to find his father standing there looking angry. 

"Don't you dare Arthur, you get back in there and marry Elena." Uther warned.

Arthur walked over to Merlin and took the spare helmet. "No father, everything I have is what I have worked for, so do your worst. You can not threaten me into doing everything you want anymore." he said and climbed on the back of the bike. "Ready when you are Merlin."

Merlin smiled. "Where to?"

"Wherever you want to go, we have the rest of our lives." Arthur answered, laughing with Merlin as they ignored Uther shouting after them as they rode off.

_**The End** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comment or Kudos?


End file.
